


Girolamo Scrooge

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci’s Demons
Genre: M/M, Trois fantômes empruntés à Dickens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Noël ne signifie rien pour Girolamo et Leonardo trouve leur appartement bien triste pour un soir de réveillon...
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci /Girolamo Riario
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Girolamo Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/gifts).



> Le fameux “Chant de Noël” de Dickens revisité pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes...

Noël 2019

Trois pulls noirs sur le dos, des mitaines pour couvrir ses mains de pianiste, le Comte Riario travaillait à sa thèse tel un enragé. Il tapait avec fièvre sur le clavier de son ordinateur, comme s’il lui tenait rigueur de ne pas deviner les mots par transmission de pensée.

Dans la même pièce trop bien rangée, Leonardo, vêtu d’une doudoune bariolée qui avait connu de multiples balades hivernales, confectionnait avec de la pâte à pain des sujets de Noël qui ne serviraient pas.

Son esprit slalomait entre des idées toutes plus nostalgiques les unes que les autres.

« On pourrait peut-être augmenter le thermostat ? osa-t-il, juste pour le bien-être de cette nuit ?

\- Tu sais bien qu’on doit faire des économies ! dit son compagnon, entre les dents.  
\- Ma parole, Rio, on dirait que de nous deux, c’est moi le croyant ! Noël, ça devrait pourtant te parler, non ? Tu sais bien, cette histoire de petit Jésus, de rois mages et…  
\- Et de gaspillage à échelle astronomique. Des gens se ruinent pour cette coutume débile et créée de toute pièce. Pure bêtise.  
\- Oui, mais toi tu ne risques pas de te ruiner, que je sache… vous êtes la première fortune du pays. Bon sang, on n’a même pas de foutu sapin. Même pas une seule petite branche de houx ! Avant, je fêtais Noël et ça me manque.  
\- Rien ne t’empêche de rejoindre les autres… Giuliano et Vanessa reçoivent Zo et Nico et je suis certain qu’ils seraient ravis de te voir débarquer… Tiens ! Qu’est-ce que je disais : encore une collecte sur le Net. Pour les étudiants démunis cette fois. Non, mais je rêve ! Même sur les réseaux sociaux sérieux ils viennent te demander la charité.  
\- Oui, eh bien, tout le monde ne s’appelle pas Della Rovere, hein ! Il y en a qui doivent financer leurs études eux-mêmes figure-toi… Tout à coup, c’en était trop. Leonardo se leva d’un bond, prit son portable, ses cigarettes et dit en sortant : je vais réveillonner chez Juliano et Vanessa. J’en ai assez de tes nouvelles manies de pingre ! »  
Et il fit bien attention de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Girolamo haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils. S’il ne tenait qu’à lui, on abolirait cette foutue fête de Noël et même, on la rendrait illégale.

***

Il était en train de manger une pomme et de boire un verre d’eau sous un plaid en polaire dans son fauteuil préféré quand son portable produisit un son inhabituel, un sale grésillement de mauvais augure, comme un appareil grippé. Ou pire.

Un appel d’un numéro inconnu l’invitait à partager un échange vidéo. Leo avait sans doute encore une fois changé d’opérateur ou de téléphone sans lui communiquer son nouveau numéro. Ce qu’il pouvait en perdre, des portables ! Comme si on les donnait en promo avec des paquets de biscuits.

Il s’apprêtait à le recevoir avec tous les égards que méritait cette nouvelle étourderie quand apparut un visage flou qui n’avait rien de commun avec celui de Leonardo.

« Eh bien ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit le personnage.  
Riario regarda son écran avec des yeux plus grands encore que d’ordinaire :  
\- Je… je vous reconnaîtrais peut-être si vous n’étiez pas un imposteur !  
\- C’est pourtant bien moi, Giovanni della Rovere, ton cousin !  
\- Mort l’année dernière à Noël, justement ! C’est du plus mauvais goût comme plaisanterie.  
\- Ce n’est pas une plaisanterie. Et pour te le prouver… Te souviens-tu de mes derniers mots ?  
\- Ma foi non.  
\- On ne t’a donc jamais appris que les dernières paroles d’un mourant étaient sacrées ? Allons, Riario, un petit effort !  
\- Je… Tu m’as sans doute demandé de veiller sur tes parts de l’entreprise de mon père.  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Il suffit ! Que voulez-vous ? J’ai failli me laisser berner par votre ressemblance.  
\- Je t’ai dit de te sauver, d’apprendre à voir la vie avec d’autres yeux.  
Ce qui réveilla le souvenir enfoui.  
Girolamo sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. 

C’était vrai. Giovanni avait dit comprendre beaucoup trop tard que les affaires et la vie professionnelle n’étaient pas tout, qu’elles ne vous rendaient pas heureux. 

Pure bêtise !  
Paroles d’un esprit qui se trouve déjà en partie de l’autre côté du monde tangible.

\- Attends-toi à recevoir trois visites cette nuit, reprit un Giovanni dont l’image pâlissait encore. Il y avait une urgence dans sa voix, la peur de ne pas parvenir à passer le message… Reçois ces trois visiteurs comme il se doit, débarrasse-toi de ta froideur habituelle avec les étrangers, écoute-les att… »  
Il disparut, laissant là un cousin assez ébranlé. Chose en soi assez remarquable.

Mais, rationnel comme toujours, Girolamo mit cette vision sur le dos du surmenage, comme une alerte de son inconscient pour lui dire qu’il en demandait trop de son esprit.  
Il prit une aspirine et décida de se coucher sans plus tarder.

***

La première manifestation le réveilla à minuit. En voyant l’heure qu’affichait l’antique réveil à cristaux liquides, Girolamo se dit qu’à ce moment précis ses amis étaient en train de déballer leurs cadeaux pitoyables et inutiles, des babioles dont il faudrait se débarrasser subrepticement pour ne pas froisser Leo.

Une silhouette sans matérialité lui annonça : « Je suis le fantôme des Noëls passés et je veux vous emmener faire un tour à rebours, vers des temps que vous semblez avoir oubliés. »

Le Comte se rappela les conseils de son cousin et se retint d’envoyer l’importun sur les roses.  
L'homme sans matière lui tendit la main, il la prit un peu à contre-coeur. Girolamo n’était pas, comme Leo, enclin à toucher des gens qu’il connaissait  
Quand la chose l’enveloppa soudainement de ses bras, il était trop tard pour réagir, il était déjà devant le monastère où son Père avait voulu qu’il vécût ses premières années.  
Alessandro della Rovere n’aurait su que faire d’un nourrisson, ni même d’un enfant plus âgé, il avait attendu que Girolamo soit à même de lui servir à quelque chose avant de le prendre « chez lui ». Enfin, dans ses chez-lui un peu partout dans le monde.

« C’est San Cosma ! souffla Girolamo, l’estomac soudain barbouillé. Car tout à coup, il y avait l’odeur particulière des dortoirs et couloirs, mélange d’encens, de linge rance ; car les éclats et les sons étouffés parlaient de choses à rayer de la mémoire. 

Puis, au détour d’une pensée, il y eut Piero. Piero, le seul ami de sa jeunesse, qui l’avait consolé tant de fois après les coups et autres punitions. L’enfant se tenait devant lui avec un sourire admiratif : « Girolamo ? Affascinante amico ! Ton regard est le même, sans lui, je ne t’aurais pas reconnu ! »  
Le Comte tendit une main vers lui, mais il disparut pour laisser toute la place aux heures d’amitié et d’entr’aide qu’ils avaient partagées. Toutes ces heures bout à bout en un seul frémissement de ses pensées, un ruban de soie d’images muettes qui caressa son esprit d’homme endurci…

« A lui aussi, vous aviez fait une promesse ! » reprocha le fantôme. Et tout à coup, ils n’étaient plus à San Cosmo mais dans une ruelle sale de Naples. L’une des missions « rectificatives » aux ordres d’Alessandro, l’ « Escadron Vengeur » des Della Rovere, comme on les appelait. Piero y avait été enrôlé pour encourager Girolamo.  
Cette nuit-là, à Naples, tout ce qui pouvait tourner mal avait tenu ses promesses. A l’issue de ce qui devait passer pour un règlement de compte entre gangs (pas d’armes à feu, elles font trop de bruit) Piero, mourant, avait fait promettre à son ami qu’il le vengerait de Lupo Mercuri, associé de Della Rovere qui lui faisait depuis toujours vivre l’enfer.  
Girolamo trahissait cette promesse depuis quinze ans. Pire, il l’avait complètement oubliée !

Là, il se sentait comme si c’était lui qui avait pris la vie de Piero, comme s’il l’avait effacé du monde, de la mémoire des temps, pour se faire une conscience plus nette, un coeur moins lourd…  
Il pleura.  
À gros sanglots.  
Comme jamais.

***

L’esprit savoura ce moment de chagrin et sembla y mettre fin à regret : « Il nous faut aller plus loin dans votre vie. » dit-il en refermant à nouveau ses bras d’ombres autour de Girolamo.

La villa de son père, faubourgs de Rome, Noël 2004. Il a vingt ans et reçoit de son père ce que ce dernier appelle encore « une assistante »… Plus tard, il dira : « ta bonniche », rien n’est jamais trop insultant pour Alessandro della Rovere. Riario sent que ses joues se colorent en recevant ce cadeau. En dépit de tous ses méfaits, il n’a jamais considéré les gens qu’il torturait ou tuait comme des objets que l’on peut offrir ou prendre. L’éducation et les lectures ont semé quelques scrupules dans son esprit, au hasard, de manière aléatoire. L’amoralité a ses failles.

Zita a quinze ans, elle est sans doute le payement pour un « service » que l’une ou l’autre organisation son père a rendu, là-bas, en Ethiopie. 

« Au début, elle était terrorisée, se rappela Girolamo, à voix haute.  
\- Et puis elle a appris à vous aimer.  
\- Elle était la seule à voir de l’amour en moi, elle disait « de la grâce ». Il y a deux ans, quand Leonardo, Nico, Zo et moi sommes partis en Amérique Latine à la recherche d’un dossier de la plus haute importance pour saboter un horrible projet de mon père, elle a voulu m’accompagner. Elle craignait de rester seule, à sa merci. Et c’est là qu’elle est morte, en échange d’un antidote pour Leo… Girolamo, se révolta enfin : Ca vous fait plaisir de me rappeler tout cela ?  
\- C’était nécessaire… Mais à présent, je vous ramène chez vous. Vous attendez une autre visite, je pense. »

***

Poursuivant l'oeuvre cruelle du Fantôme des Noëls Passés dans un registre opposé, c'étaient à présent de bons souvenirs de Piero et Zita qui torturaient Girolamo. Assis dans son fauteuil, il revisitait les instants de bonheur si intimement liés aux personnalités de ses deux amis qu'il sut que plus jamais il ne les revivrait.

Il se remémorait les facéties enfantines avec Piero, souvent des blagues aussi stupides qu'innocentes, faites aux moines, ceux qui étaient prêts à les leur pardonner ; l'humour qu'ils découvraient ensemble dans les livres interdits de la bibliothèque de San Cosmo, là, tout en haut des étagères ; les idées surprenantes, voire choquantes, des auteurs des années soixante...

Et puis Zita, qui veillait sur son luxueux appartement d'alors, sur sa garderobe, qui lui préparait ses repas préférés en prenant bien soin de saupoudrer tout ça d'un amour qu'il ne comprenait pas ; ses baisers chocolat, son regard plein d'images, son intensité, jumelle de celle de Leonardo.

Oui, mais voilà : quand on a si généreusement donné la mort, il faut s'attendre à prendre celle de ceux que l'on aime. Il avait tenté de s'en détourner, de l'effacer et en payait aujourd'hui le prix en prenant les adieux réitérés de plein fouet, en retour de feu.

Une heure sonna sans que l'autre visiteur n'arrive, puis le quart. C'est seulement là qu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre qu'il avait quittée, quelqu'un l'appelait sur un ton joyeux très peu accordé à sa propre humeur. Il gagna la mezzanine pour trouver là, à côté du lit, une nouvelle apparition chatoyante , tonitruante, flashy à vous froisser le bon goût.

Dans un costume à paillettes que n'aurait pas renié Zoroastre, un énorme type barbu lui souriait, chargé dans une main d'un panier en osier débordant de victuailles, d'une trompette dans l'autre. Après avoir posé à terre l'un et l'autre, il s'étira de toute son envergure, comme après un long sommeil, dénudant une poitrine puissante et fort velue, impudique. Après quoi, se ressaisissant de sa trompette, il sonna quatre notes d'une musique impériale de peplum hollywoodien et annonça, théâtral là où l'autre avait été modeste : "Je suis le Spectre de Noël Présent ! Je crois que tu attendais ma visite, mortel !  
Il disait "mortel" comme on dit "manant" et cela agaça un peu le Comte, qui baissa les yeux pour dire :  
\- Je suis tout disposé à écouter vos leçons, car le Spectre des Noëls Passés m'a fait réaliser certaines choses qui me disposent à réévaluer ma philosophie.  
\- Alors, commence par me regarder, ce que j'ai à te dire doit s'affronter les yeux dans les yeux. Je compte te montrer quelques possibilités que tu rejettes, parce que ton père avait besoin d'un monstre et que tu as décidé de lui en offrir un en ta personne. Tu t'es créé en reniant l'enfant en toi, à toi maintenant de le faire sortir de la cachette que tu lui as choisie. Tu vas découvrir la joie de Noël, mais ce ne sera guère joyeux pour toi. Es-tu prêt ?  
\- Oui, dit Girolamo, dans un murmure.  
\- Dans ce cas, saisis-toi du pan de ma veste, nous allons voler la plupart du temps. Accroche-toi !"  
L'ombre d'un instant, Girolamo eut une pensée pour Leo, car quand le désir les tenait l'un et l'autre, c'était la formule magique qu'ils employaient dans ce que la passion leur laissait de souffle : "Fais-moi voler, Artista" ou "Fais-moi voler,Rio".

Ils parcoururent quelques rues de la ville à quelque quatre mètres au-dessus de la terre, à une allure de flânerie qui permettait à Girolamo d'observer ce qu'il découvrait. C'était bien là le but, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que la plupart du temps les gens étaient seuls en rue et taciturne, ils marchaient aujourd'hui par deux ou par petits groupes et souriaient en conversant sur un mode léger ou enjoué. Souvent, ils marchaient bras-dessus bras-dessous ou se tenaient la main. Des gamins riaient, parfois, à leurs côtés, d'avoir cette permission de veiller puisque demain il n'y aurait pas classe, et pas non plus le jour d'après.

Avait-il jamais tenu la main de Leo en rue ? Non.

Son Leo, si prompt à toucher les gens quand il voulait les admettre dans sa bulle, devait en être peiné.

Avait-il jamais proposé quelques jours de congé ? S'en était-il lui-même accordé ? Non plus. Il avait oublié - peut-être même jamais connu ? - la saveur d'un jour entier de liberté totale.

Mais le Spectre extravagant le conduisait à présent à travers les quartiers moins favorisés. Sûrement il allait découvrir une tout autre facette du réveillon ?

Ils se posèrent et pénétrèrent, invisibles, dans un studio délabré où étaient rassemblés cinq jeunes gens...  
Riario écarquilla les yeux. Ces jeunes-gens, il les connaissait ! Ils suivaient ses cours de théologie et d'histoire du Quattrocento !  
Eux aussi semblaient plus joyeux...  
"J'ai hâte de goûter à ce poulet, Dona !" cria l'un d'entre eux en levant son verre pour faire tinter son verre à moutarde contre celui de ses compagnons.  
"Leur vin a l'air trop clair pour être de qualité" se dit Girolamo tandis que Dona les rejoignait avec un plat sur lequel paradait un poulet grillé qui n'aurait pas suffi à nourrir cet ogre de Zo. Tout autour, quelques feuilles de salade et des tomates qui évoquaient bien davantage le fade que le goûteux.  
"Profitons-en, c'est notre dernier repas d'étudiants, sourit la jeune femme, demain, c'est aussi notre dernier jour ici. J'avoue que le retour à la case départ est amer parce que je déçois mes parents et moi-même, mais plus aucun d'entre nous n'a de quoi poursuivre ses études... Allez ! Soyons positifs et promettons-nous de nous revoir dans la vie active !" Et à son tour elle trinqua avec les autres.

"Mon dieu ! Cette fille est la plus brillante de mon cours d'histoire. Dites-moi qu'elle va poursuivre ?  
La question ne lui était pas directement adressée, mais le Fantôme intervint tout de même :  
\- Je peux trahir le futur et te dire que si rien ne change d'ici demain pour elle, elle mourra dans la rue dans un an, faute d'avoir trouvé un emploi et un abri.  
\- Non ! cria Girolamo, le sanglot au bord de ce cri.  
\- Après tout, ce ne sont que des étudiants qui se permettent de profiter parfois des collectes que d'autres lancent pour eux sur le Net ! remarqua l'Esprit.  
\- Non ! Je ne... je n'imaginais pas...  
\- Que certains de tes étudiants étaient eux aussi touchés ou qu'une telle détresse fût possible ?  
\- Comment peuvent-ils célébrer Noël quand leur avenir même est menacé ? se révolta le professeur.  
\- La joie de vivre est nécessaire à tous et elle demande beaucoup d'entretien, Girolamo. Elle ne tombe pas du ciel, il faut la saisir au vol ou la chercher et la nourrir !  
\- Cette scène me désespère, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va imploser, aussi ridicule que cela paraisse.  
\- Ridicule, parce que ce sont tes sentiments qui parlent ?  
\- Mais... oui, peut-être. Après tout, ces gens ne me sont rien.  
\- Ils sont de ton espèce et en plus tu les connais. Que te faudrait-il de plus pour justifier cette sympathie ?  
Girolamo, d'habitude si droit, courbait le dos et se couvrait le visage des deux mains.  
\- Allons, poursuivons, reprends le pan de ma veste.  
\- N'est-ce pas assez ? Je suis à la limite de ce que je peux supporter en une nuit. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu beaucoup dans ma courte vie, croyez-moi.  
\- Je le sais. Ma visite n'est peut-être pas tout à fait due au hasard, ne penses-tu pas ?"  
C'est à contre-coeur, malgré ces paroles encourageantes, que Riario saisit à nouveau la veste du Spectre.

Il les emporta à nouveau vers le centre ville, mais les pensées de Girolamo l’empêchaient de s’en réjouir ne serait-ce qu’un peu.  
Car ce qu’il venait de voir, c’était l’espoir bafoué, piétiné par de vulgaires considérations économiques. Des vies gâchées par manque d’argent !  
Où puisaient-ils le courage, ces gens qui trimaient et peinaient pour survivre ?  
Ce courage en toute discrétion, lui, il ne l’aurait pas. C’était une bravoure qu’il n’avait jamais côtoyée, l’endurance, la volonté de prendre la survie à bras-le-corps pour l’emmener un peu plus loin jour après jour, mois après mois, parfois au long d’une vie entière.  
Lui, il était fait de telle sorte qu’il aimait le combat, qu’il tirait du plaisir dans la bataille elle-même. Mais ces gens, pour la plupart, ne recevaient en échange de leurs efforts aucune jouissance dans des tâches ingrates, répétitives. Dans leur résistance à l’ennui et à l'épuisement, ils étaient bien plus grands que lui dans ses faits de bravoure ou de bravade de quelques instants !  
Plus jamais il ne laisserait vanter sa force et sa vaillance spectaculaires sans souligner leur immense courage en coulisses, jamais.

Prisonnier de ces réflexions, Leo ne réalisa même pas qu’ils avaient pris la direction de l’appartement de Giuliano et Vanessa et qu’ils étaient à présent, toujours invisibles, à la table de ses amis.  
Il vit leur beauté.

Zo ou Nico venait sans doute de raconter une blague ou de faire un trait d’humour car ils riaient tous de bon coeur.  
Ils avaient soigné leur tenue et Vanessa et Giuliano, les amoureux de toujours, resplendissaient carrément. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, laissés libres et noués de fines tresses par endroits, lui faisaient comme une auréole digne d’une Madone. Le tableau était parfait et les bougies contribuaient à l’effet de sfumato qui ravissait les yeux.  
Un léger sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de Girolamo.  
Pas pour longtemps.  
Car, un peu trop emportée par l’esprit bienveillant de Noël, Vanessa eut soudain l’idée de proposer un toast à Riario.  
Le silence se fit à la table, dans l’attente de la réaction de Zo, qui ne se priva pas :  
« Quoi ? Boire à cette putain de vipère encensée un jour comme celui-ci ? Ce bâtard est une négation de Noël.  
\- Zo ! tenta Nico.  
\- Putain, Leo, il faudra que tu m’expliques…  
\- Comment tu as pu te laisser embobiner par cet enfoiré de Riario, intervint Leo, je sais, Zo, on connaît tous ta rengaine !  
\- Merde ! C’est un salopard d’as-sa-sin ! Et si encore il l’était sur un mode chaleureux. Mais non ! Il l’est dans le genre banquise et permafrost.  
\- Ce n’est vrai que si on n’essaye pas de le connaître un peu mieux, plaida Nico.  
\- Moi, je l’aime bien, maintenant, dit Vanessa. Sous l’influence de notre Leo, il fond, même avec nous.  
Leo joignit les mains en signe de reconnaissance :  
\- Merci, Nessa… Je vais te dire ce que j’ai vu en Girolamo, même si je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire : j’ai trouvé sur ma route quelque chose de fort, de féroce et d’inébranlable sur lequel m’appuyer au moment où je sombrais, au moment où j’en avais le plus besoin et où pourtant lui-même se débattait en enfer. Il faut t’en convaincre une fois pour toutes, Da Peretola : là où et quand Girolamo Riario décidera d’allumer un incendie, je serai à ses côtés, quitte à brûler avec lui s’il le faut. A la santé de Rio ! conclut-il.  
\- A Girolamo ! firent les autres en levant leur verre.  
\- Juste pour te faire plaisir... à ce bâtard de Riario, alors. » finit par consentir Zo, sans toutefois le clamer.

***

Il reprit vraiment conscience de son environnement une demi-heure plus tard, quand un passant posa une pièce devant lui et , lui touchant l’épaule, dit : « ne désespérez pas, l’ami, tout finit un jour ou l’autre par s’arranger !  
Riario sursauta puis, avisant le sourire bienveillant du bonhomme, sourit à son tour, timidement, toujours un peu ailleurs :  
\- Merci à vous, mais ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez… Reprenez votre pièce et donnez-là à une autre personne, mes soucis ne sont pas d’ordre financier.  
\- Oh ! Désolé, dit l’homme.  
\- Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi, le geste est appréciable… Les mots encore plus. »  
Sur ce, le passant fit un petit signe de la main, reprit sa pièce et disparut.

Girolamo n’aurait pu dire à quel moment le Fantôme de Noël Présent l’avait quitté, ni s’ils avaient encore échangé quelques paroles. 

Il s’était assis sur les escaliers de la bibliothèque municipale et avait tenté de sonder son incertitude : il ne savait ce qui, de la réprobation opiniâtre de Zo ou de la déclaration ouverte de Leo, le perturbait le plus.

Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, les insultes de Zo l’agaçaient-elles encore ? Après tout, l’homme avait tous les droits de le maudire car il avait été à un cheveu de le tuer à deux reprises. Cette inimitié était logique, fondée, acquise et en tout domaine Girolamo avait appris à ne jamais contester ou questionner les évidences.

Pourquoi les confidences de Leonardo à ses amis le surprenaient-elles ? Ou plutôt, non, ce n’était pas de la surprise, c’était plus flou que cela. Elles l’interpelaient, le touchaient au coeur, le bouleversaient et l’inquiétaient tout à la fois. Un mélange de tout cela, qui ne portait pas de nom, qu’il ne parvenait pas à définir. 

Et puis, que quelqu’un pût l’aimer… cela dépassait tout entendement.

C’est en se levant pour prendre le chemin de leur appartement que le Comte réalisa l’une des raisons de cette petite méprise du passant : sans la présence du fantôme, il était bel et bien visible et portait sa tenue négligée favorite : un vieux pull troué de Leo et des jeans qui avaient vu tous les conflits depuis la guerre de sécession.  
Il pressa le pas…

Pour se retrouver dans une espèce de terrain vague qui lui rappela le film « La vie est belle », de Frank Capra, dans lequel James Stewart vit la même situation.

« Une nouvelle aberration de Noël, maintenant ! » pensa-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit alors le troisième spectre, une silhouette revêtue de rideaux sales et déchirés, maigre comme la mort : « Je suis le Spectre des Noëls Futurs, dit une voix menaçante, et je suis là pour te montrer ton avenir… Suis-moi ! »  
Les tennis de Girolamo semblaient avoir été coulés dans des blocs béton tant il peinait à avancer vers des scènes qu’il devinait redoutables.  
Les lumières de la ville étaient bien loin, seule la bise semblait avoir des choses à chuchoter en se frayant un passage dans un brouillard mat et collant.

Le Spectre s’arrêta devant une pierre tombale. Girolamo eut un hoquet de surprise : c’était son nom qui y était gravé. Girolamo Riario della Rovere, Comte de Forli, 1984-2019.  
La tombe était nue et couverte de terre et de mousse.  
L’horrible apparition posa alors sur lui une main squelettique pour l’entraîner un peu à l’écart et de là, il put assister à ce que personne, à sa connaissance, n’a jamais eu le triste privilège de voir, à savoir son propre enterrement !  
Eh bien… l’ensevelissement de beaucoup de chiens attirait la plupart du temps au moins une personne, ce qui n’était pas son cas ! Pas un seul ami venu l’accompagner.

« C’est impossible ! Au moins, Leo devrait être là… Il m’aime, j’en suis certain à présent.  
-Et vous, l’aimiez-vous ?  
Girolamo nota l’usage de l’imparfait et tout en lui se glaça.  
\- Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, celle-ci et toutes celles qui suivent s’il y en a !  
\- Le sait-il ?  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Parce que vous le lui avez dit ?  
\- Non… Je… j’ai trop de pudeur pour dire ces mots-là.  
\- Le lui avez-vous montré d’une autre manière ?  
\- Je… »  
Mais il se tut.

Il repensa à la tristesse de cette soirée chez eux, à l’appartement glacial et sans décorations, au « repas de tous les jours » qu’il avait préparé.  
Oui, il rangeait, cuisinait, se chargeait de toutes les tâches ménagères chez eux, mais était-ce pour Leonardo ?  
Non. Son artiste de compagnon n’avait rien à faire de tout ça, c’était pour lui-même, pour son esprit amoureux de discipline et d’ordre qu’il le faisait !

« Comment suis-je mort ? murmura-t-il, comme si peu lui importait à présent.  
\- Une simple bronchite mal soignée. Vous avez perdu connaissance dans votre studio et on ne vous a découvert que deux mois plus tard.  
\- Ce n’était pas ainsi que cela devait finir. En toute logique, je devrais être mort de mort violente, dans une bagarre ou tué par un quelconque sniper payé par mon père.  
\- Non, rien d’aussi spectaculaire… Les voisins ont été averti par l’odeur qui provenait de chez vous.  
Girolamo imagina la scène, la décomposition de son corps et se retourna pour vomir dans une haie en lambeaux.  
\- Je pourrais vous montrer bien d’autres conséquences néfastes de votre façon de vivre et de penser, mais je crois que vous avez vu et compris suffisamment de facettes de votre existence pour cette nuit. C’est Noël, même les gens comme vous ont droit à un peu de clémence. Mais sachez que si vous ne changez rien, si vous continuez à négliger vos promesses et à vous fermer aux autres, la scène à laquelle vous venez d’assister se déroulera exactement comme cela ! »

Et tout à coup, ce terrible fantôme avait disparu et Riario était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, à fixer sans la voir la trompette que le deuxième visiteur avait laissée.

La sonnerie de son portable le tira de cette stupeur. Machinalement, il décrocha.  
Le visage de Giovanni della Rovere apparut :  
« Et maintenant, bouge-toi, cousin ! Bon dieu, tu vaux mieux que ça, agis, merde ! Depuis quand est-ce que mon guerrier de parent se laisse mener par le bout du nez par un destin qui se trompe de gars ?  
Girolamo sourit et se leva d’un bond :  
\- Tu as raison, Gio ! Oui, bien raison… Bon, tu m’excuses, mais je raccroche, je dois m’habiller pour aller retrouver Leo et ses amis.  
\- Ses amis ? fit Giovanni, grondeur.  
\- Nos amis » corrigea le Comte. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu de son plus beau costume, Riario quitta l’appartement en prenant soin de régler le thermostat à la température idéale, les vingt degrés qu’aimait Leo et cette nuit-là, ils volèrent tous deux bien plus haut que d’habitude, car Girolamo avait veillé à prononcer la formule magique que tous les amoureux espèrent.

**Author's Note:**

> Carpe Diem  
> Carpe Noctem  
> Carpe Omnia


End file.
